A glorious snow day in Morganville
by A.Clips
Summary: The four friends wake up to find that it's snowed, and of course, fun follows. As the day progresses, events unfold and suddenly the day isn't as fun as it started out. First fanfic, please R
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER – **I own none of the characters and all things Morganville are completely owned by the amazing Rachael Cain (:

**NOTES –** Okay so this is my first ever fanfic. Be nice to me please ... but i would love reviews and am up for criticism xD Hope you enjoy and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Basically, this is pretty much just a random idea I had – yes it is to do with the fact England had a LOT of snow recently (:

* * *

CHAPTER ONE ~

"Shane! Claire!" A loud voice was shouting through the thick panel of wood that separated Claire's room from the corridor. She groaned and rolled over, frowning sleepily. "C'mon guys! It's snowed! Get up!" The door was shoved open, and the loud voice grew closer. Next to Claire, she felt Shane stir, arm tightening around her protectively and drawing her closer.

"Ever heard of knocking Goth girl?" He mumbled sleepily, voice thick with sleep and irritation. Eve rolled her eyes and bounded over to the curtains, throwing them open and causing bright light to stream into the room. The sky was covered with a thick wall of solid grey, no patch of blue to be seen. It was impossible to see how the sun's weak golden rays could pierce the seemingly impenetrable covering, but somehow it was. The light seemed brighter as it gleamed off the pure ivory snow, coating every surface. Eve turned away from the window with a grin, for once her pale face seemed colourful compared to the snow, and she sauntered over to perch on the edge of Claire's bed.

"Knocking? What's that?" She teased back, but it was easy to hear that she was excited. Claire sighed and rolled over, frowning against the light and blinking as her eyes tried to adjust. She wiped a hand across her eyes and finally managed to look at Eve. Shane grabbed one of the pillows and grumpily pulled it over his head, trying, evidently, to shut out all the noise.

"You do know what time it is, right?" She asked, eyes flickered to her phone and sighing as she saw that it wasn't even 9am yet. Eve rolled her eyes, thickly lined in Racoon style black eyeliner as always.

"Where's your excitement? It's _snowed_." She said, exasperated now as she watched her two best friends struggling to wake up and share her excitement.

"Very nice." Shane muttered unenthusiastically, his voice muffled from beneath the pillow. Eve pouted, disgruntled. Clare shifted closer to Shane, and she felt his warm hand on her back.

"Shane, make her go away." She mumbled, nestling closer and shutting her eyes again. School was shut for now, not re-opening until after New Years, and Claire had intended on catching up with as much sleep as possible over the Christmas holidays; and now here was Eve, ruining it.

"Eve, go away." Shane said, face still under the pillow. Claire could almost hear Eve frowning, and she felt a stab at guilt. The weight on the edge of the bed disappeared and she reopened one eye.

"Nope, still there." Claire grinned, not quite as sleepy now, though unable to prevent a great yawn.

"Awe come on! I want to make a snowman ... i can't do it alone." Claire groaned, pulling a face and sighing again. She was way too easy to guilt trip – she knew that, and obviously Eve did too. She wondered if Shane would start using it against her as well.

"You know she's not going to go away." Shane sighed also, pulling his head out from underneath the pillow and turning to share a look with Claire. His dark hair was mused and to see him that way caused her heart to thump almost painfully in her chest. She rolled her eyes lazily and threw her head back in resignation.

"Yeah i know. Can't help wishing..." She teased.

"Hey! Still here you know." Eve protested, hovering at the end of the bed, eyes flickering back and forth eagerly between them, knowing they were about to give in.

"Urgh, okay fine! We'll be right down." Claire gave up, pulling the covers up to hide her face.

"Privacy Eve? We're not exactly fully clothed right now." Claire heard Shane say, and she heard the footfalls crossing over to the door. Nice to know she was going to leave now she'd gotten her own way.

"Yeah i get it. See you in five!" Claire knew she was practically skipping with excitement, and she heard her humming as Eve shut the door behind her. There was a second of silence before Shane pulled the covers over his head and ducked under to gaze at Claire, one eyebrow raised.

"I can't believe you gave in." He pulled a face, and Claire reached to touch his pouting bottom lip and smile.

"Have a heart. Can't let her make a snowman by herself." Claire teased and rolled her eyes, before moving her head slightly to press her lips to his. Shane drew his hands tighter around her, one on the warm bare skin of her back, the other moving to cup her head. Claire smiled against his lips, hands resting on his sculptured chest, before gently pushing him away and slipping out from the covers, running a hand through her hair.

"Where are you going?" Shane demanded, head popping out of the duvet to watch her get up. Claire's eyes flickered back down to him and her resolve wavered, gaze going to his eyes first, then down to his sensuous lips. She sighed.

"To get dressed...we have five minutes remember?" She raised an eyebrow as Shane rolled his eyes.

"I don't remember her setting a time limit..." Shane grinned and there was a mischievous glint in his eyes. Claire paused in the act of looking for her shirt and turned back to him, just in time to see his hand reach out and tug her back onto the bed. Claire giggled and rolled over onto her side to gaze at Shane, his lips crushing hers with a passion. He pushed her lightly onto her back, resting on top of her, lips moving to kiss along her jaw line and down her neck.

"Who cares if she did- I'm perfectly willing to be late." Claire grinned and tangled her fingers in his hair and bringing his lips back to hers...


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER – I own none of the characters and all things Morganville are completely owned by the amazing Rachel Caine* (spelt it wrong before) (:

NOTES – right so i have quite a bit of muse and time right now, so i thought i'd get the second chapter up straight away. Sorry it's not that exciting, the next one will be better (: Hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading xD

CHAPTER TWO ~

A little while later, Claire emerged from the stairs finally dressed in a pair of faded jeans, simple hoodie and several pairs of socks. She ran her hands through her mused hair, trying to sort it out and giving up after a few seconds. Eve was nowhere to be seen, but as she entered the kitchen to grab some breakfast she found Michael sitting slumped in a chair, one hand curled around a bottle of what she gathered was his morning O negative. It wasn't that unusual to see him up during daylight hours, but it was odd to see him up this early. Claire grinned as he jerked upright, only just noticing her.

"Morning." She said, opening the fridge and reaching out to grab the orange juice, pouring some into a glass and concentrating as she grabbed a couple of frying pans and took out some eggs and bacon from the fridge. Seeing as no one else had bothered to make breakfast yet, she decided to take up the challenge instead. "Tired?" She asked as she glanced at the blonde haired vampire sipping his sports bottle and then yawning widely.

"What made you say that?" He grinned and shrugged. "It's hard to sleep when Eve's shouting about snow and jumping all over the house." Claire rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the bacon and eggs.

"You got that right." She muttered, but could hardly be annoyed at her. Eve was just happy after all, and Claire could hardly complain; she was just as content. Thinking about Eve, she frowned. "Speaking of Eve, where is she? It's so quiet..." Claire joked and starting grabbing plates, setting them out on the counter.

"Outside i think, getting ready to ambush you." Michael grinned and stood up to help her with the breakfast, obviously awake enough to want to eat. She grinned, about to respond when someone else cut across her.

"Way to ruin the surprise Michael!" Eve frowned and Claire turned around, unable to hold back a laugh as she saw the look on her face. Michael smiled, at least having the decency to look abashed.

"I didn't know it was meant to be a secret." He grinned teasingly and grabbed two of the plates, passing one to Eve before going to sit down in the lounge. Claire grabbed the other two, somehow managing to balance her drink on one of the plates and followed them out.

"But the whole idea of an ambush is the surprise." She followed Eve's voice toward the table and put down the plates. It was a good job she did too, for the moment she straightened up, about to sit down, something cold connected with her face. Snow. Claire screamed – not a blood curdling, 'someones trying to kill me' scream, more of one of shock – and she stood still for several heartbeats.

"You. Are. So. Dead. Eve. Rosser." She narrowed her eyes, shivering as the cold began to drip down her neck and soak into her hoodie. She heard fast footfalls on the stairs and turned around, hands moving to wipe the cold from her face and seeing Shane pause on the stairs, staring at her. He had a stake in one hand and looked at first wary, then confused. And suddenly he burst out laughing, the loud sound echoing Eve and Michael's.

Claire glared at them all, saying nothing and trying to retain some dignity as she sat by the table and crossed her legs. She could still hear Eve, Shane and Michael sniggering as she swallowed a bite of Bacon and she glanced up to frown at them.

"If you don't all stop that, i'll take back your breakfast." Claire warned them, but even she couldn't keep a straight face any longer, and she rolled her eyes. Shane jumped the last of the stairs and headed over to sit beside her, kissing her on the cheek gently before digging in. Of course, it took no time for either boys to finish their plates.

"Okay, so can we go outside already!" Eve jumped up impatiently, eyes flickering between all three of them. Claire glanced at Shane and rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Alright. Fine." She stood up, stacking the empty plates up and taking them with her to the kitchen. She dumped them in the sink, halfway through the motion of grabbing a dishcloth to wash them when she remembered it wasn't her day; it was Eve's. Hell if she was going to make them all go out in the cold and freeze to death having a snow fight, then she could at least have fun with cleaning the dishes after.

Claire frowned. All of them? No they couldn't all go out – what about Michael? Surely it wasn't cloudy enough for him to go outside...the sun was looking rather bright. Claire chewed her lip, jumping when she felt Shane's arms wrap around her waist from behind. He kissed her neck gently and she smiled, closing her eyes for a second.

"Stop thinking so much." He grinned and Claire turned around in the circle of his arms, wrapping hers around his neck and smiling up at him.

"Can't help it." She rolled her eyes then tilted her head slightly to one side. "I was thinking...what about Michael? Will he be alright to come outside?" Shane didn't get the chance to reply.

"_Michael_ will be perfectly fine to go outside, once it gets a bit later. _He_ doesn't want to be burnt to a crisp today." Both Shane and Claire jumped, having been unaware that Michael had been in the room, and they let go of each other. Shane grinned.

"Really? Not even for the sake of the snow?" Shane joked and took Claire's hand. Michael rolled his eyes, heading around them to grab a coke from the fridge and yawn again.

"Nope. Not even for the snow." He confirmed. Claire bit her lip, feeling bad. It wasn't fair that he was missing out on all this – it had be irritating, to feel so restricted. But then again, it would have been stupid to let him go outside in the sun just for the sake of a snow fight. She knew Michael could almost hear what she was thinking, for he smiled gently at her. "I think i'm going to make use of the quiet, and go back to bed. I'll be out later once the sun sets." I nodded, smiling back. That was the good thing about winter – daylight hours where a lot shorter, and therefore he'd be able to join us by about four. I guessed Eve would no way have had enough of the snow by then.

"Well, see ya later Mickey." Shane raised an eyebrow and tugged Claire's hand lightly, leading her out of the kitchen and toward the front door. Claire rolled her eyes at his sudden eargerness and followed him out, letting go of his hand only to pull on her coat and gloves, yanking on a pair of her oldest shoes and glancing around to see Eve had already headed outside.

She glanced at Shane.

"Ready?" She grinned, knowing that once they stood outside, Eve was sure to let hell loose with snowballs. Shane returned a grin and put a hand on the door, taking her hand again.

"I was born ready." To which Claire rolled her eyes, and as the door opened, a blast of cold air hit them. Claire was already running as she hit the top step, pausing to pull the door shut and duck her head as Shane tugged her into the snow, already heading for cover as a horde of snowballs where aimed right for them.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER –** I own none of the characters and all things Morganville are completely owned by the amazing Rachel Caine (:

**NOTES –** Well, still gotta load of muse. So here's chapter three. Not really sure where this story is going at the moment, but it's not all going to just be fun and games so I hope ya'll don't mind a bit of drama (; don't forget to R&R please it really encourages me !

* * *

CHAPTER THREE ~

As snowballs pelted Claire and Shane's retreating back, the ducked their heads and raced around the corner of the house, slamming their backs against the wall and glancing at each other before bursting out laughing. There was something about being out in the freezing cold of winter with a snow fight on the horizon, that made them grin. Perhaps it was the idea of the fun; the fact that they could go outside, throw snow around and not have to worry about danger or blood and fangs for just a little while. Not that they never had fun...it just felt... different.

"Right. This is _on_." Shane whispered to his girlfriend, and he bend down, scooping up some of the snow and crushing it into a ball shape. Claire copied him, marvelling at how many inches covered the ground, and how different everything looked when covered in the beauty of it. She was glad that the snow wasn't the powdery rubbish that she'd seen before, and she managed to make several snowballs, gathering them in her arms before standing back up to see Shane in the same position. They shared another grin, cheeks already pink with cold.

"Right. Tactics talk time." Shane bent his head close to hers to whisper, glancing behind her to check that Eve wasn't sneaking up on them. Claire raised her eyebrows, waiting for him to elaborate. "So, if you come out from this side, i'll go round the back and come from the other side. Then we attack. Maybe take her down if we can." He grinned and Claire rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Okay. But you'd better not ditch me if our plan fails. You know my aim isn't as good as yours." Claire teased and Shane nodded with mock seriousness.

"True...if it fails...one for all and all for one i'd say." He grinned teasingly and Claire nudged him lighty. He lent down to kiss her quickly before turning and heading around the back. Claire grinned and spun around too, facing the way she'd come. She kept close to the wall, feeling spy-like as she attempted to sneak along the wall toward the corner of the house. She took one of her ready-made snowballs in hand and paused at the corner, peering around slowly...

...and ducked back fast as a snowball hurtled right past her face. Eve laughed and Claire grinned, darting out and throwing the one in her hand. She paused just to watch her best friend squeal as she tried to move out the way and was hit on her shoulder, before ducking back behind the wall.

"You can't hide there forever Claire Bear!" Eve called out, and Claire listened as she heard snow crunching beneath feet and ducked out again to throw another snowball. Eve was ready again and threw one back, hitting Claire's side and she shrieked and slid out the way, slipping on a patch of ice hidden beneath the snow and crashing to the floor laughing.

Eve took advantage of the fact that Claire couldn't duck out the way and lobbed several snowballs at her. Claire abandoned her weapons in attempt to protect herself and bat away Eve's advances. She scrambled back upright and ducked behind the corner of the house again, peering round to watch as Shane's part came to play. Eve didn't notice him as she aimed another snowball at Claire's head, which missed, and therefore had no time to duck as Shane threw several snowballs in quick succession. Eve shrieked in surprise, dropping the last of her snowballs and tried to protect her head as snow melted in her ebony hair.

"_NOW_ CLAIRE! TAKE HER DOWN!" Shane yelled as he pelted another snowball, and Claire laughed and reappeared from her hiding place, slipping on the snow as she ran straight at Eve, sliding to a stop and nudging the back of her knees to try and get her to fall down. Laughing, they both fell to the ground, not in the slightest hurt by the protection of the soft snow.

Shane had just one snowball left, and as he moved over to them to take aim, Eve moved her leg and took him down too, laughing along with Claire as they watched Shane fall forward into the snow beside them. They lay for a second, laughing happily, limbs already freezing from the snow. Shane rolled onto his side, scooping up a handful of white snow and moving to drop it onto Claire's face, grinning widely.

"Shane!" Claire protested, mumbling from beneath his fingertips and wiping at her face before throwing some back at him with a giggle. She felt breathless, but there was no stopping the big smile on her face. She glanced to her right, head turning in the snow as she felt it moving around them. Eve was laying spread eagled on her back, moving her arms and legs back and forth and Claire raised an eyebrow.

"What the heck are you doing?" She asked. Eve turned her head, expression clearly believing the answer was obvious.

"A snow angel of course." Eve rolled her eyes and pushed herself back to her feet, shaking snow off her coat and moving away slightly to inspect her work.

"Of course." Shane rolled his eyes in return and sat up.

"Bite me." Eve stuck her tongue out at him and Shane flicked some snow at her.

"Rather not." He glanced down at Claire, who was now copying Eve's movements and making her own snow angel, and rolled his eyes.

"Dork." He teased her, and offered her a hand up, which she took gratefully, looking back at the shape in the snow and laughing again.

"They look nothing like angels." Claire grinned and turned her back on the shapes, catching Eve's eye and grinning. They might not have spent that long having a snowball fight, but both girls where distinctly dishevelled, hair saturated with melted snow and clothes just as bad. Neither of them minded though, they were having fun.

"You're the real angel here." Shane murmured lips close to her ear. She smiled, blushing at his words.

"What does that make you?" She whispered back with a grin. Shane pulled back slightly; face inches from her, eyes probing hers.

"The demon." He teased and lent down to press his lips to hers. Claire smiled and slipped her arms around his neck, pressing herself closer to him and reaching up on her tip toes.

"Okay enough. Get a room and save the making out for there instead." Eve pulled a face and Claire and Shane reluctantly pulled away, both turning to catch Eve's exaggerated eye roll.

"I _have_ a room Goth girl." Shane murmured, bending down to kiss Claire again.

"Then _use_ it." Eve shook her head but Shane and Claire ignored her...until she sent a freezing ball of snow their way. They broke apart and Claire took a step back.

"Alright alright!" Shane raised his hands in mock surrender and rolled his eyes. "And the plan now is...?"

"Sledging!" Eve grinned excitedly and clapped her hands together, causing Claire to laugh at her and then Shane as he groaned. But before Eve could dash off to grab a sled, Claire felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and she frowned, pulling it out. She could feel Eve and Shane glancing at her as she frowned at the flashing screen and then sighed in irritation. She pressed the accept button and held the phone to her ear.

"Yes Myrnin. What do you want?"

The voice on the other side of the phone was pleading, as always, but there was an edge to it that immediately had Claire wary.

"_Claire, could you come to the lab...please." _He asked, and Claire frowned.

"Why? What's wrong?" She asked, closing her eyes for a second and silently wishing it was nothing; just him wanting a donut or a coffee. Unfortunately no such luck.

"_Just get here."_ He snapped and she frowned again, irritated and resigned.

"Fine. I'll be right there." But Myrnin had already hung up. Claire stared at the phone in disbelief, shaking her head and slipping it back into her pocket. She glanced up at Shane and saw that he looked just as resigned as she felt.

"Let me guess. Crazy ass boss wants you." He ran a hand through his shaggy hair, glistening droplets of melted snow dripping onto his shoulders as he slumped a little. Claire bit her lip and sighed, nodding.

"Yeah. He wants me to go to the lab...something's up."


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER **– I own none of the characters and all things Morganville are completely owned by the amazing Rachel Caine (:

**NOTES **– Well here it is - chapter four. Thanks to those who've reviewed xD Hope you like it and not sure when i'll get the next chapter up – i kinda need to think about where it's going...;) Wasn't really sure about this chapter- about myrnin and everything. So opinions are really welcome. As always, R&R pleeeease 3

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR ~

"What kind of _something_?" Shane asked, eyes narrowed. Claire let out an exasperated sigh and ran a hand through her hair, looking out at the snow for a minute in sudden frustration – it'd take her ages to get anywhere in this.

"I don't know Shane." She turned to face him again and chewed her lip. Why did he have to call now? It was just so god darn inconvenient. She couldn't have one day! ONE DAY without something happening that drags her away from her friends and a bit of fun. Shane looked like he was thinking the exact same thing, and Eve wasn't sure what to do at all, hesitating by the front door – transfixed and yet wanting to take cover before words started flying. "It's not my fault Shane, so don't even start." Claire bit her tongue, knowing that if she wasn't careful they were both going to say things they'd regret.

"I know it's not! But there's always something, isn't there." Shane's frustration was clear, but his eyes never left Claire's face as he watched her look away, unable to hold his gaze. "Just ...don't go for once." Claire was already shaking her head, face guilt-ridden as she glanced to him for a second and noted the desperation there.

"You know i have to. I'm sorry. I'll be back soon." She murmured quietly, eyes cast down in shame, feeling awful. How could things turn around so quickly? One phone call and all the fun out the window. She knew why really; whenever they got a chance to have fun, Myrnin would always step up to the mark to get in the middle of it and drag Claire into work or some kind of danger. She paused, half wanting to go and wrap her arms around Shane, or kiss his cheek, but something made her hesitant to do so, and so she started to head away from the house again.

"You ALWAYS pick him over me." The words stopped her like a slap, and Claire spun around on her heels, tears prickling in the corners of her eyes.

"Now that _really_ hurt." She whispered, the pain clear on her face, words rising up her throat. Word vomit. Oh great. "You know i _don't have a choice in this Shane._ I have to go. What if this is something like it was last time – the memory loss! You remember the devastation of that! What if i hadn't gone then? We'd all be three years in the past, that's what!" She could tell she was hurting him right back, but for a second she wanted to. His words had hurt, and she wanted him to know that. "You know how much it hurts for me to have to do this. You think i like walking away from you guys _every single time_ Myrnin calls? Well i don't. I don't want to choose anyone over you, Shane, and i try _so hard_ not to. But there are things we all have to do that we don't like, and answering Myrnin's beck and call is one of them for me. So i'm sorry, alright!"

Claire wiped angrily at a tear threatening to spill and turned sharply on her heel, walking fast away from Eve and Shane before he could respond, and jamming her hands angrily into her pockets to hide the shaking. She hated arguing with him. She loved him. So much. But it really hurt when he said things like that, and sometimes she wondered if he knew how much. Already she felt terrible for shouting at him – he was right, she did put Myrnin first sometimes, but it wasn't Myrnin she loved. Not at all. She just wished he'd accept that and trust her when she said it.

So much for the fun in the snow. Claire kicked her way through one of the deeper drifts of snow, bowed her head against the wind and walked fast, feeling her phone vibrate and ignoring it. It was either Myrnin telling her to hurry up, or Shane, saying that he was sorry – when really it was her who should be saying it. This was her fault. It always was.

It took longer than normal to get to Myrnin's lab. The deep snow caused her hindrance, even though the coldness of the wind spurred her on. The streets where fuller than she'd expect for a cold day, then again, with the sun being so bright against the snow, vampires were hardly expected to be out at all, even with their thick coats and hats – and so people where taking full advantage of that fact. Besides, it was nice to do something normal, like playing in the snow.

Claire didn't stop for coffee today. She didn't want Myrnin to think she was in the least happy with him, or give him any reason to keep her there for long. Already she wished she could turn around and run back to Shane, the word sorry burning on her lips. But she simply sighed, took a deep breath and entered the lab, prepared for ... well she wasn't sure what. Something trivial she supposed, and as she shut the door behind her and noted how perfectly ordinary the lab looked, her irritation thickened. So he hadn't been robbed or attacked or anything as such. Which meant what?

"Myrnin?" Claire called out, annoyance colouring her tone as she waited by the door, refusing even to take off her coat or gloves. At first glance, he was nowhere to be seen, and then suddenly, there he was – right infront of her.

"Claire. Ah. Good." Myrnin nodded once in seeming approval of her arrival, flitting away from her as quickly as he'd come. "Come." He ordered once, and Claire narrowed her eyes. "And do take off your coat and clothes, it's only manners after all." Claire said nothing as she regrettably slipped off the coat and shoved her gloves in her pockets, before heading at a slower pace to join him.

"What do you want Myrnin. I'm not staying long." She said shortly, and could tell she'd caught him by surprise with her tone. He'd been frowning, bending over at some sort of written work, body obscuring it from Claire's view, but now he glanced up, eyes widening a little.

"My appologies for tearing you away from your friends on such a day, but i'm afraid i rather need your help." Claire chewed her lip, curiosity arising now as she realised that whatever Myrnin had called her here for was more than asking her to fetch him a drink or donut.

"What is it?" She asked, tone a little less irritated than before, especially after he'd apologised – even if he hadn't meant it. Myrnin clasped his hands together behind his back and rocked onto his heels slightly, as if unsure how to say it.

"I believe there is something wrong with the machine." He said slowly, frowning, as if he were not quite able to believe it himself either. Claire blinked and straightened her shoulders in both surprise, horror and disbelief.

"That's impossible. It's running fine now – especially with Frank's br- ... with Frank." She hesitated, still not comfortable with the idea that Myrnin had used Frank's brain as he had with Ada. Even if Shane did know now, it still wasn't right. But besides that – after everything that had happened, her and Myrnin had worked impossibly hard to fix the machine, and now it was working. It was! How could it be malfunctioning after everything?

"I'm afraid not Little Claire. Frank has most definitely been malfunctioning. Someone's been readjusting him somehow. He has began disobeying direct orders from me, leading to the escape of two vampires from Morganville, the locking of several portals – including this one here – and the agreement of following orders from those other than myself, you and Amelie. This is most disastrous Claire. Most disastrous indeed." Myrnin explain, pacing back and forth with a speed Claire found almost impossible to keep track of. She shook her head, frowning.

"But how can anyone had gotten into the system and changed all these things? How can they still be changing them? No one can do that away from the main computer, and you would've seen them!" Claire protested, sure that this had to be a joke. If someone was messing with the computer again, a whole load of trouble could come out of it.

"Of course i would have." Myrnin stated with exasperation at Claire for even having questioned it. "But don't doubt the impossibility. I have fixed him for time being, however somebody is continuously able to tap into his system, and so far there is no link to the when and how ... or even the who. We must fix it. Lock them out for good, and then track them down." Claire ran a hand over her face and nodded slowly, thoughts already running through her head.

"Obviously." She sighed and shook her head. "But if he's fixed for now, then i'll go home. We can deal with it tomorrow." Claire turned to go but Myrnin's pale hand snaked out and gripped her wrist painfully. "Ow!" Claire jerked back and swung around to face him again, wary but calm.

"No Claire. We have to fix it now! If the hackers return they might be able to do anything. Last time, they attempted to take over the entire system – that would've left us at their mercy. We can't allow that to happen!" Myrnin looked at her desperately, something flashing in his cool, calculating eyes. Claire shook her head.

"That's not likely. It'd take months, years even, to crack the entire system. If you say they have only managed a few things for now – to lock a portal or allow the memory shield to slip for a few people – they clearly have no proper grasp on how to hack the system. It'll hold until tomorrow. I have to go, so please, let go." Claire's tone sharpened slightly, and she tried tugging her wrist out of Myrnin's grasp. She might as well have not bothered, for the tug did nothing other than increase the pain radiating up her arm. Her eyes held Myrnin's and she frowned as she noticed the colours change within his gaze, a hint of red surfacing. What she was saying made sense. There was no reason why she couldn't leave and come back tomorrow – Myrnin knew that, deep down. But he wasn't keeping a tight grasp on her wrist for the sake of the machine anymore – Claire knew that, and her heart began to pound her ribcage.

"But you can't leave yet, Little Claire." A hint of malice shone beneath the words, and his polite, friendly tone disappeared as the vampiric hunger began to take over. Claire wondered if he'd been working on the machine for so long, he'd forgotten to feed. It was possible...which meant that she was in trouble. Big trouble. She hadn't even brought protection. No stake, no silver...not even a small bottle of holy water.

"Myrnin let _go_. You're hurting me." Claire gritted her teeth, beginning to panic but refusing to allow him to see that. It was true – he was hurting. His grip on her wrist kept tightening, and if he didn't let go soon, it would break. She couldn't move, not without the risk of breaking it herself, and he knew this. This other Myrnin. The hunter not the professor she knew. That was the danger with Myrnin – there was two sides to him. One side was all politeness and intelligence. But the other? That side was the type you never ever hoped you'd meet down a dark alleyway. And here Claire was; facing him.

"I'm hungry Claire. So hungry." Myrnin stepped closer to her, tilting his head to one side in an almost confused fashion. His free hand moved to the strands of hair covering the left side of her neck, and he brushed it aside lightly, eyes fixated on her neck; the part where the blood pumped her vital life's source could most easily flow. "Just a little taste." He murmured, as if reassuring himself, and his head began to dip toward her neck.

Claire made to scream, and she didn't care about her wrist as she tried to struggle. But Myrnin freed her wrist, and before she could dart to the stairs, grabbed her mouth to cover her screams, and the other gripped her shoulder forcefully, forcing her to remain still as she carried on trying to fight. "Shhh Little Claire." His voice made her shudder with disgust and repulsion. "This won't hurt a bit..." The sadistic, snide smirk lifted his lips to show off the extension of his fangs as they dangerously, elegantly sharpened to points, and he went to strike...


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER –** I own none of the characters and all things Morganville are completely owned by the amazing Rachel Caine (:

**NOTES –** Well here's the next chapter. Not that great but i have a plan now –rubs hands together in an evil mastermind way- but anyway, hope it's not becoming to dramatic or ..blah so yeah - R&R pleeeease 3

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE ~

It did hurt – but she'd known it would. Myrnin struck like a cobra, sinking his fangs into the side of her neck. Claire shuddered again with fear and repulsion, conscious already slipping, head beginning to loll. She wondered vaguely if this was it – if this was how she was going to die. And she never even got to say goodbye to Shane, or tell him she was sorry and that she loved him. And then, the darkness took over, and dragged her away...

Waking up was hard. Claire felt groggy, exhausted. For a second, she thought she was back in the Glass house, with Shane sleeping beside her; but then she turned her head and felt the cold hard of a wall behind her. She frowned, and as she moved she felt pain shoot along the left side of her neck. Raising a heavy hand, she gingerly touched her neck, feeling the stickiness of what she could only presume was blood, and gasping at the pain. Her eyes flew open, flickering at her surroundings crazily as she tried to remember where she was.

And then she remembered. Her eyes widened and she scrambled upright properly, having slumped during her unconsciousness. She didn't remember falling – maybe he'd propped her up. He... Myrnin. Her eyes searched the lab, hand falling from her bloody neck as she looked around her for him.

"I'm so sorry Claire." The low, quiet voice murmured from her right and she snapped her head around, wincing and gritting her teeth against the pain of both a converging head ache, and the bite wound. It didn't feel like two normal punctures...it felt more like he'd sliced at her neck. That meant he had to have been real thirsty ... but if that had been the case then why hadn't he drained her? Her eyes watched Myrnin warily, surprised slightly to see him in a similar position to her – slumped against the far wall, eyes watching her warily.

Claire said nothing, the words stuck in her throat. It wasn't okay, she couldn't say that. But she knew she couldn't just sit there. Claire struggled to stand up, weariness dragging at her limbs, pain radiating in her neck, head, shoulder and also her wrist. She vaguely remembered Myrnin grabbing her wrist and shoulders, and when she glanced down, she saw dark bruises had already formed. She grabbed the edge of a desk close by her to steady herself, feeling her balance slipping.

Myrnin stood up fast, taking a step toward her and then hesitating. It was obvious he wanted to help her, but he daren't. "Claire...i never meant to hurt you. I've been so focused on the machine i haven't been feeding regularly enough, and when you where so close to me...i just, couldn't stop. I'm sorry."

Claire nodded. She knew he couldn't help himself – he was a vampire after all, it was nature. It was her fault. Everything was always her fault. She took several deep breaths and opened her eyes slowly, chewing her lip as the world tilted slightly around her. She glanced at Myrnin and felt a stab of ... something. Fear maybe? Guilt? Sadness? And then she saw the look on his face, and her eyes dropped to the floor. She'd never seen him look so uncomfortable, so guilt-ridden...so _vulnerable_!

But Claire couldn't offer him any words of advice or consolation, all she could do was check the time on her phone and run a hand through her hair, feeling emotional exhausted, as well as physically.

"I have to go." She said quietly, voice shaking and weak. "I'll be back tomorrow." Claire made for the door, then changed her mind, knowing that in her state, she'd never get anywhere fast enough. It was evening, and it was dark, and she was not in a good state to go wandering into vampire territory. She stumbled toward the door behind which she would be able to make a portal directly to the Glass House. She pulled open the door, trying to draw up some energy from somewhere to tune into the right frequency.

"Of course. Tomorrow." Myrnin said just as quietly. Claire managed to find the right frequency, looking directly into the sitting room of the Glass House and feeling a sense of longing to be in that scene. There was no one in sight, and she frowned, wondering where they were. "I told you not to trust me Claire. I can't be trusted." She was sure she heard Myrnin whisper, but she was too weary to pay attention really, and she stepped through straight into home.

Claire's knees almost buckled as she stood in the lounge and let the frequency slip, feeling the portal shut behind her. She looked around, eyelids threatening to close. She knew she should clean up before she ran into someone – particularly Michael – and at least try and hide it, and so she shuffled toward the stairs, one hand covering the large wound in attempt to slow the bleeding. Most of it had congealed, but there was still a little blood seeping down her neck. Her hair was no way long enough to hide it, or the bruising on her wrist and shoulder.

That's when she saw him. Shane. Sitting on the stairs halfway up with his head in his hands, shoulders hunched and looked every bit anxious and frustrated. Claire hovered at the bottom step and bit her lip. She watched Shane as his breathing changed rhythm, speeding up a little, and his posture straightened. He knew she was there.

"Nice to know you haven't been kil-" And then he looked up, and his words died in his throat. Claire wondered if she looked that bad, then again, if she'd seen _Shane _turn up after hours with a pale face, red streaks of blood congealed down _his _neck and along _his _shoulder, she'd have been just as horrified. He stared at her in horror for a full second before bounding to his feet and putting his hands on either side of her face, eyes darkening as he caught sight of the ravaged bite mark and then he gazed into her eyes, protectiveness burning clearly within them.

"Claire who did this to you?" He asked, voice low and intense as his right thumb stroked her cheek gently. She gazed into his eyes and tried to shake her head. Claire saw something flash across Shane's face, but it was gone before she could identify it. Pain maybe? Guilt? She hoped it was neither.

"Claire?" Eve had picked up Shane's words from the kitchen and come out to investigate, followed by Michael (who could evidently smell the blood). Both of them froze as they took in her appearance and immediately Eve clapped a hand to her mouth in shock. "Oh my god Claire." She made to rush forward and hug her, forcing Shane to drop his arms and his gaze. Claire was still shaking, and she weakly returned the hug before pulling away, looking between the three of them.

"I'm fine." She said before any of them could say any more. She knew Shane wasn't going to be satisfied with that – and just as she'd known, he opened his mouth angrily.

"No you're not, Claire. Have you seen yourself!" Claire bit back an angry retort as her eyes searched his and she saw the real reason behind his fury – fear. He was afraid for her. Her stomach dropped and she looked down, avoiding their eyes.

"He didn't mean to do it." She said quietly, and she could tell as the silence pressed upon her eardrums that all three of her friends now knew the culprit.

"Myrnin." Michael confirmed with a murderous frown, and Claire glanced up at him with a nod. She waited for the explosion, and sure enough, Shane let the words fly.

"What do you mean 'he didn't mean to do it'? Of course he did Claire; he's a vampire – a fact you continue to forget! Is this what he called about? Was this the 'something' he needed you for? You're blood!" Shane yelled and Claire winced as her headache protested, shaking her head.

"N-no. There's a problem...with the machine." She sighed and put a hand to her forehead. "Please, i know this is my fault, but please stop shouting." Claire whispered, but Shane shook his head in disbelief.

"This is not your fault Claire. It's his." And Shane was suddenly moving around her and heading for the front door. Claire caught on quickly and her eyes widened; she tried to hurry after him but her balance was unsteady and she staggered a little, forced to pause and rest on the wall in the hallway.

"Please don't." She whispered, head pounding. Shane turned around, door half open, expression closed off. Whatever he was feeling right now, he didn't want her to see.

"I let him off before. I warned him what would happen. He's hurt you Claire, i can't let him off." Shane spun around and made to exit the house, however there was a flash of colour as Michael suddenly appeared, arm smashing out to push the door out of Shane's grip and slam it shut. Shane glared at Michael, who glared right back, saying nothing. And then...it was as if the fight went out of Shane, and he slumped slightly, turning to look at Claire.

Michael and Eve hovered for a second, and then shuffled awkwardly away as Shane suddenly took the few steps between them and wrapped his arms tight around her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He mumbled into her hair, careful not to touch the bite on her left side. Claire shook her head slightly, resting her head on his shoulder and putting her arms around him, breathing in his scent and revelling in his comfort.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry about earlier – it was my fault we argued. It's my fault for this." She whispered back, feeling the guilt ease as she finally managed to apologise.

"Don't be. It was my fault to. I just... i just can't believe i let this happen. I should've gone with you, not shouted at you." Claire smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You can't protect me from everything, Shane." She said sadly with a small smile, pulling back a little and biting her lip. He looked at her as if to say 'yeah i can' but said nothing, knowing she'd just argue right back.

"I'd wrap you in bubble wrap if i had to." Shane said teasingly, thumb stroking her cheek gently. Claire half grinned.

"Which wouldn't be very convenient." She said.

"True. How would you be able to make me Taco's otherwise? We'd have to live on Chile." Shane smiled and then frowned as his eyes flickered to the bite wound again and he gingerly touched it, pulling back as she winced.

"Let's sort this out..." He said gently, and took her hand, leading her toward the kitchen.

Once Claire's neck had been cleaned and bandaged by an incredible gentle Shane, they sat down for some quickly made Pasta before retreating to the lounge. They'd all just sat down when Eve suddenly jumped back up, eyes turning to her.

"We never got to go sledging!" She complained. Shane rolled his eyes, one arm around Claire as she rested her head on his chest, struggling to fight her exhaustion.

"We can always do it tomorrow Eve. Can't sled in the dark around here. Plus, none of us want to." Shane grinned and rolled his eyes as Eve flipped him off. And so, instead of going outside and pushing and pulling each other around on a wooden sled whilst keeping a lookout for vampires, Michael tossed Shane a controller, and then eventually Eve and Claire joined in. Michael tagged Eve for his team whilst Shane tagged Claire, and so they were equally matched (the girls weren't great, but the boys were). It was odd, Claire thought, how before she'd come here, games involving the blowing up of a fictional character with a grenade launcher or something along those lines boring. Now however, she was really into it – until her eyelids began to droop and the controller was taken from her slack hands. Tired, content and comfortable, Claire drifted off into a much needed sleep.

* * *

**Sorry, i think the end's a bit rushed. But wait...there's more to come – I'm going to go on to explain more about the hackers, and there's definitely going to be more fun ..and drama.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER –** I own none of the characters and all things Morganville are completely owned by the amazing Rachel Caine (:

**NOTES –** Thanks to everyone for the brilly reviews so far and i hope i can keep up to the expectations. I know it's not an action-packed chapter, but i wanted to write the build up to the next bit, and...yeah so next chapter hopefully will be up soon. R&R pleeease (:

* * *

CHAPTER SIX ~

Claire turned over sleepily, moving to lay on her back and throwing her left forearm over her eyes. She didn't want to wake up just yet; she been sleepily peacefully, the rest definitely restoring her energy. But she couldn't sleep forever; even if someone hadn't been slowly pushing open the door and peeping in, a grin lighting up his handsome face as he saw that Claire had blinked her eyes open.

"About time too, i was about to crank up some heavy metal and see if that could stop the snoring." Shane grinned and pushed the door open all the way, ducking inside with a breakfast tray before pausing to use his foot to shut the door behind him. He moved over to the bed, putting the tray down on the side table before thumping down next to her.

"I do not snore." Claire protested sleepily, rubbing her eyes and watching him with interest, moving to sit upright as he took the tray and rested it upon her lap triumphantly. Her eyes glanced down, catching the array of toast, orange juice, bacon and eggs before glancing back up at him with a soft smile.

"Aren't i just the _best_ boyfriend." He grinned jokingly.

"I have to say that...yeah you are. Thank you...you didn't have to do this you know." She said, touched by the gesture. Sure, some would wonder why the hell she felt such a warm glow over the whole 'breakfast tray' thing – hell there were probably girls out there who expected it every morning. But to Claire, anything Shane did to show how much he cared made her feel just that little bit special, and a whole lot of happy.

"Yea i did. You're an invalid. It's my job to act the nurse." Shane teased, laying back on the bed and resting his arms behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. Claire rolled her eyes and nudged him gently, which only made his grin widen.

"I am not an invalid." She rolled her eyes and then raised an eyebrow. "And if you're acting nurse, where's your uniform?" She took a sip of orange juice, feeling the dryness in her throat lessen considerably. She watched Shane turn and prop himself up on one elbow, eyebrows raised.

"Why? You into that sort of thing?" Claire blushed and shook her head.

"Of course not." She said simply, ignoring the burn of her cheeks as she started tackling the breakfast feast in front of her. She playfully made to slap Shane's hand away as he attempted to sneak a piece of bacon off the plate.

"Hey!" He protested. "I made it!" Claire grinned and shrugged.

"I'm the invalid, remember?" She retorted, taking the piece he'd stolen and biting into it. Shane watched her with narrowed eyes.

"I thought you said you weren't an invalid..._remember_?" He shot back and grinned as he watched Claire struggle to retaliate, in the end she shrugged and gave up.

"Touché." She smiled. There was a contended silence as she ate and Shane lay beside her, thinking she presumed.

"So...how are you this morning?" He asked, being serious for a second. Claire made to put aside the tray, already full despite having left almost half of it, and this time she didn't stop Shane as he snagged the rest of the bacon and the other half slice of toast, looking at Claire carefully for an answer. She thought about it for a second, one hand reaching to gingerly touch her neck, and then she nodded.

"Good. The headache's gone, and i don't feel tired anymore...my neck hurts a bit...and my wrist...but i'm fine." She answered truthfully, and glanced down at her bruised wrist with a small frown. Well, at least he hadn't broken it she supposed. Shane saw her glance and he captured her wrist gently, a finger stroking the darkened skin lightly before bringing it to his lips and kissing the sore skin. Claire bit her lip and blushed, eyes caught by his for a second. And then she ruined it.

"You know i have to go back today, don't you." She didn't ask the question – she knew Shane already knew the answer, but he answered anyway, letting go of her wrist gently and sighing.

"Yeah i know." Claire touched his cheek lightly, wishing she could just smooth away the worry etched on his face. He smiled under her fingertips and turned to kiss them lightly. "But he didn't say when, right...?" He asked, and Claire raised an eyebrow.

"No...what did you have in mind?" Claire caught the mischievous look in his eyes and grinned in return.

"Well...Eve will kill us both if she doesn't get to go sledging today." He replied teasingly. "Why, what did you think i was going to say?" There was that teasing edge to his smile but she refused to rise to the bate, sticking her tongue out at him instead.

"Nothing, i was hoping you'd think i'd be a good idea to catch up on some sleep instead." Claire rolled her eyes and lay down next to him, rolling over onto her over side and smiling, knowing he'd take the bait. Sure enough...

"I can think of something else..." And he grabbed her lightly, pulling her back over to face him, and with a grin, he brought his lips to hers.

Emerging a little while later, Claire managed to get through the process of having her bandage changed before Eve bounded into the kitchen, scarf, gloves, coat and colourful hat already on and ready to go.

"Finally!" She rolled her eyes at Claire. "How much sleep do you need girl." She grabbed her half drunken glass of orange juice and drained it. "Now can we please go and make use of the snow before it melts." Claire rolled her eyes back and turned around to face her properly as Shane bent to put away the first aid kit.

"There is nothing wrong with sleeping until a decent hour." Claire pulled a face and then sighed. "Yes alright, calm yourself Eve before you bust a vein or something. We're coming." She shook her head, though silently applauded her for the fact that she was able to remain so upbeat about the snow. It was already sorta annoying Claire.

"I am calm." Eve replied, acting nonchalant as she practically danced out of the kitchen, and Shane and Claire followed. Michael had not yet emerged from his room, and Claire gathered he was bunkering down in the peace. She didn't expect to see him til later tonight.

The three of them spent the next hour sledging. They didn't go far – there really weren't that many great places to go in Morganville - but they'd found a reasonably steep and nicely iced road just a few streets away, and so taken up the challenge. At first, they playfully argued about who was to go first, before Eve got impatient and sat down resolutely on the sled, grabbing the string attached for steering and glancing up expectantly to her friends.

"I'm not pushing you..." Shane said with raised eyebrows, smirking. Eve frowned, but before she could go all offensive, Claire bent slightly, placed her hands on the wood of the sled and shoved it hard. And Eve shot off, laughing with the un-expectancy of it and enjoying the crazy excitement as she served from left to right across the road with no control what so ever.

Claire went next on Shane's gentlemanly insistence, despite her teasing that Shane was scared. She had to admit that the thrill was incredible, and there was an essence of fear to the thrill – the fear that you were going out of control and would crash into one of the stationary cars sunken in the snow. But that just added to the excitement of it, and as Claire towed the sled back to the top of the hill with pink cheeks, a wide grin had planted itself on her face.

Pushing Shane was harder – he was heavier than the girls, but despite that fact he chided them both as they used their strength to start him off down the hill. He whooped all the way down, and then executed a wild sideways slide before tipping right over and tumbling into a few forward rolls, finally stopping when he lay sprawled in a thick bank of snow, still laughing.

"Smooth." Eve rolled her eyes at Shane as he picked himself easily back up and dragged the sled back toward the girls.

"It was intentional of course." Shane retaliated, rolling his eyes, and putting the sled down in front of them all.

"Of course...very well executed." Claire teased, and was rewarded with a handful of snow dumped on the top of her head. She shook it from her hair and responded by gathering up some of the snow and reaching up to rub it in his face with a triumphant grin.

"Thanks..." Shane said sarcastically and he wiped away the snow before grinning at her and then nudging the sledge back into position and indicating it was Eve's go again.

And they went on to waste the hour. Shane had just experimentally taken a turn on the sled sitting backward when Claire's phone buzzed. She sighed, knowing who it was without even needing to check the caller ID. She pressed the phone to her ear, catching the glance shared between Eve and Shane as they paused mid-switch on the sled.

"Yes Myrnin, i'll be there soon." Claire said with a sigh, knowing she sounded irritated.

"Yes well, do take as much time as you need..." Myrnin responded and Claire frowned – evidently he still felt guilty about the incident...well he should. Claire ended the call, not really wanting to make small talk with him right now, and slipped the phone back into her pocket. She glanced at Shane, who she could visibly see fighting to remain positive. She knew he'd never forgive Mrnin for what he'd done, and she knew that it made Shane feel helpless and angry to have to watch her walk away right back toward the vampire that'd bitten her twice with no way of protecting her.

"Time to go i suppose." Claire said into the awkwardness, nudging the snow with the toe of her trainer and biting her lip. "I'll be back tonight..." She hoped anyway. If Myrnin wanted this whole hacker thing sorted, it could take any amount of time from minutes to days.

"I'll walk you there." Shane offered with a smile, and it only looked _a little _forced. Eve looked back and forth between them before speaking.

"Yeah...i'd rather _not _go stumbling all the way to crazy boss' laboratory, so i'll see you late Claire Bear. I'll save you some dinner." She said lightly and stepped forward to hug Claire tightly; that was the only way Claire could tell she was just as worried as Shane right now, and Claire almost had to peel her best friend from her. She smiled at Eve and then watched her head inside, turning back around to see Shane biting his lip. She knew he wanted to say something – probably all the arguments he could use to persuade her not to go back, but instead he just nudged the sled slightly, causing her to look down at it.

"Your chariot, m'lady." Shane grinned suddenly and made an exaggerated bow. Claire grinned and sat herself down on the sled, picked up her feet to rest them on the front bar, and gripped the edges of the sled. Shane's grin widened, a mischievous glint to his eyes as he picked up the string and began to tow her down the road.

It didn't take long to get to the lab with her new form of transport, gigging and laughing most of the way as Shane tugged her along the roads, almost slipping over on the ice a couple of times and causing Claire to burst into giggles. But the ride was over too soon. It was weird how suddenly the laughter died in their throats as they stopped at the mouth of the alleyway beside Gramma Day's house, and how much tension suddenly crackled in the air. Shane stopped the sled and Claire stood up slowly, pausing to face him.

"I'll be back soon, i promise." A promise she intended to keep. Shane smiled sadly and took her hands, pulling her lightly closer to him.

"Just call me when you're done and i'll come and walk you home." He said gently, eyes locking on hers. Claire nodded. "And if anything happens, or he tries to do _anything_, call me and i'll come running Claire. _I _promise." And he bent to kiss her. It was sweet and soft, but with an edge of fierce protection that left Claire breathless.

She pulled away reluctantly, extracting her hands which she'd tangled in his hair and stepped back, turning to walk toward them lab with Shane watching her every step. She felt her heart speed up as her hand touched the handle, and she turned back to raise a hand almost wistfully at Shane in goodbye. He seemed to sense her distress, but there was nothing either of them could really do. Unless...

"Why don't i stay whilst you work?" He offered almost desperatly, chewing his lip and hurrying toward her. "He can't argue." And Claire knew what he meant by that was Myrnin daren't argue – Shane would have no patience with him after yesterday. She bit her lip, thinking it over quickly. Usually she'd have shaken her head and teased him for being over-protective, but something with different. Last time Myrnin had bitten her, he'd been starved, ill and helpless – she'd forgiven him because it hadn't really been his fault. This time it'd been different. He'd had a choice. He'd bitten her because he'd wanted to, not because he'd had to, and she'd had no way of stopping him. She thought herself fiercer than she used to be; more able to take care of herself. But she hadn't been able to yesterday, and to be truthful, it'd scared her. She knew things might change a little once she got back to work and her and Myrnin went to acting like it hadn't happened, but right now she needed support – and she needed Shane. So she nodded.

"What about the sled?" She asked, glancing back at the abandoned object at the mouth of the alleyway. Shane rolled his eyes at her and opened the door for her.

"Claire...who the hell is ever going to steal a sled?" Claire shook her head at herself and half smiled.

"This is Morganville? All sorts of crazy goes down..." She sighed and took his hand, ducking inside and tugging him with her before she could chicken out and beg Shane to take her home.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER** – I own none of the characters and all things Morganville are completely owned by the amazing Rachel Caine (:

**NOTES** – Thanks again for the reviews (: Just to tell ya – i'm not a very computer technically person, so uh .. please don't be all annoyed to me if i get things wrong or make something up, 'kay? xD R&R pleease

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN ~

"Ah, Claire." Myrnin glanced up from his work as she entered the building, and then he raised his eyebrows at the man she had in tow. "You can leave your accessory by the door with your coat." He said carelessly, and Claire frowned. Shane opened his mouth angrily but Claire squeezed his hand gently and stepped forward slightly.

"He's staying." She said simply. "And don't you dare say anything." She locked onto his gaze, staying strong as she watched him stare at her for a few seconds, and then shrug and look away.

"Perhaps for the best." He said simply, and then turned to return to his work, studiously ignoring them both. Claire chewed her lip and extracted her hand from Shane's. He looked like he was going to argue and so she held up one hand, asking him to wait for her to say something first.

"I need both hands to work." She half smiled as he rolled his eyes and nudged her gently.

"I know that." They descended the stairs together, and then hesitated at the bottom. There was a comfortable armchair tucked into the corner of the lab, but Claire would be working across the room right next to Myrnin, and she knew Shane wasn't happy about the distance. But he said nothing. It seemed as if he was up for compromise – allowed to stay with her as long as he didn't become too over-protective. So he settled himself in the chair, eyes darting warily to Myrnin, and then back to Claire. She hesitated in front of him for a few seconds.

"You're going to get bored, you know..." She said with a slight smile. "Unless you want to help?" She teased. Shane pretended to contemplate it before shaking his head.

"Don't fancy it...but don't worry, i brought this." He grinned and slipped his hand held consol out of his pocket. Claire frowned and tilted her head slightly to one side.

"When did you-?" And then it dawned on her. He'd put it in his pocket as soon as he known she'd be coming here today. He hadn't really had the intention of letting her go alone. And instead of annoying her for being over-protective, it made her smile. It was nice to know he'd always be there to take care of her. She shook her head, smiled, and then turned to join Myrnin.

"Finally." Myrnin muttered, grumpy. "Nice of you to remember that you're my _assistant_, and that the reason you're here, is it _assist _me." Claire frowned at him, knowing he was being unreasonable.

"You're lucky i came back at all." She said simply, and saw him glance up, expression guilty as his dark eyes flickered to her bandaged neck. He nodded sharply and then turned his eyes back to his work. Claire sighed and shook off all the emotion. This was about the machine and she needed to focus.

"What are you working on?" She asked, wanting to catch up and be able to understand so she could help. Myrnin paused, hands having been reattaching a copper wire to some sort of plastic tube.

"I'm working on the security of the computer. The hacker's have attempted several more times to take over the system, and it was only my intelligent mind that managed to hold them off." Myrnin shot her a look as if he expected her to applaud him. She rolled her eyes, but otherwise concentrated on the work in front of her. It looked spectacular – a mass of tubes and wires and all sorts of instruments twisting and curling all over the place. Spectacular yes...confusing as hell? _Double _yes. She struggled to understand how this could help the security of the computer at _all_.

But over the hours, she began to. Sure, she had to focus incredibly hard and beg Myrnin to take her through every part of the mechanism to learn what part did what – just like she'd done before. But once she'd gotten to grips with most of it, it actually made sense. She contributed to it as best as possible, but something was still missing. Some part of it that left a loop open for someone; albeit that someone would have to be as intelligent as Claire or Myrnin to find it, and then it would take a long time to skip through the other parts of the security to get to the loop. But it was there. And that meant trouble.

They spent more hours contemplating ideas, placing pieces into the machine and then shaking their heads and taking them out. As the hours progressed into nightfall, they exhausted their ideas. Claire was hardly able to think straight, and was swaying on her feet when she suddenly felt an arm around her, steadying her. Shane. She yawned and ran a hand through her hair, rested her head against his strong chest and he wrapped both arms around her, glaring over her head at Myrnin.

"She's had enough. We're going now." His voice left no room for discussion, but Myrnin's eyes flashed dangerously. He disliked being ordered about, and here was this _human _telling him what was happening. But as his eyes flickered to Claire's exhausted form, and then her bandaged neck, he backed off, nodding.

"Leave. Rest. I shall see you tomorrow Claire. This is a matter that needs to be resolved fast." Shane gave her no time to reply, instead he tightened his arm around her and half helped her out of the lab. He moved fast, evidently in a hurry to get out.

It took Claire several seconds to realise they'd exited the lab, only discovering that they stood outside in the alleyway when Shane paused to shut the door behind them. She hadn't realised how tired she'd been until now – then again, she'd pretty much completed years worth of studying within half a day, and maxed out her brain trying to fix the loop in the security of the machine. But still, it wasn't often she became this tired.

"Well...what can you say..." Shane had stopped short, eyes staring at the mouth of the alleyway. Claire lent against him wearily and glanced up at him.

"What?" She followed the direction he was looking in and half laughed. "Someone stole the sled...? _Seriously_? You know Eve's going to be pissed." She teased.

"Oh man..." Shane pulled a face.

"I did warn you." Claire grinned when Shane nudged her and poked his tongue out at her.

"We can always buy a new one. Or just say it ran away? Eve can't get mad at us for _that _right?" He teased, and Claire nudged him in return.

"We can try."

When they returned to the house, it was obvious something was up from the moment they walked through the door. It was gone eleven, and usually Eve would at least have gone upstairs by now. But her and Michael both rushed out into the hall the moment they arrived.

"Claire we're so sorry." Eve rushed the words, face pleading and anxious, before Michael could say anything. Claire frowned and shook her head, trying to catch up on why she was sorry.

"Why...what happened?" She asked. Shane's arm around her tightened protectively, his eyes locked on Michael's as if he expected to be able to pull the answer straight from his mind.

"Someone broke in." Michael said, face calm, but it was obvious that behind the mask there was a darkening anger at the culprits. "Someone got into your room ..." He bit his lip, eyes searching her face with equal anxiety. He took Eve's hand and squeezed it gently.

"What did they take? Are you guys okay?" Claire's eyes roamed her friend's rapidly, tiredness forgotten as she tried to determine if they were okay. Neither of them seemed harmed in the slightest, only the anxiety in their faces, and the stiff way Michael held himself showed any signs that something was wrong.

"Nothing...well we don't think. They didn't touch the other rooms, only yours." Eve's lip trembled and she bit down on it. "Oh Claire i'm _so _sorry. We were downstairs the whole time. We were watching a movie, and then Michael said he heard something. Whoever it was didn't even use the front _or _back door, and by the time we got upstairs they were gone, and your room was a mess." Claire glanced back and forth between them. They looked so nervous, and she could only wonder if it was because they thought she'd be mad at _them_.

"Guys, it's okay." She said, though she knew it wasn't. Someone had been in her room? Who? And what did they want? "It isn't your fault..." She told them, because it wasn't. Claire chewed her lip, eyes darting to the staircase with a frown. She'd need to go and see it...but even though she knew there wasn't anyone up there, she couldn't help but feel a stab of fear – her heartbeat bursting into a sprint. Shane, who'd remained silent through all of this, finally spoke. Claire could hear the cold fury in his voice, thick with irritation at himself mostly. Twice in two days now. First, she'd been bitten, and now, someone had invaded her room? What if she'd been there? What if he hadn't? What if something had happened...?

"We'll find out who did this Claire, and until we do, i won't leave your side." Shane promised, eyes darting around the hall as if expecting the culprit to burst out from behind the coats hung up on the pegs on the wall, or from under the small table pressed into the corner.

"We already have an idea." Everyone jumped as a cool, authoritive voice spoke from the doorway behind Claire and Shane. Michael turned to face the front door, posture becoming defensive and eyes flashing dangerously. Until he saw who it was, and then he straightened abruptly and inclined his head, eyes still narrowed almost inperceptively. Shane and Claire spun around, and both took several steps back to group together with Eve and Michael as two figures stepped inside, uninvited, and shut the door behind them with a sharp snap.

"Now, shall we take a seat in the living room? Or is there a particular reason as to this hallway congregation?" Amelie asked, cold eyes flickering to each of their faces in turn, before resting on Claire; who shook her head, surprised and confused. "Good." And she swept into the living room before the other's could rearrange the looks upon their faces. Oliver followed with nothing but a sharp gaze, leaving the four friends to share looks of surprise, and worry. If the Founder and Oliver were here, trouble was about to go down. Again.

Great.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER **– I own none of the characters and all things Morganville are completely owned by the amazing Rachel Caine (:

**NOTES **– As always, thank you so much for the reviews xD And emalee3shane i like you're idea and i shall bear it in mind (: Sorry i don't think this chapter is particularly interesting or good at all, i found it a little bit harder to write than the others... i think my IF story is draining my muse ...but R&R anyway Please guys.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT ~

Once everyone was settled, with Shane, Claire, Eve and Michael grouped together on one side of the room facing Amelie and Oliver (who was refusing point blank to sit down), they waited impatiently to hear what this visit was about. Claire sat on the edge of her seat, Shane pressed up against her side, eyes darting between the two vamps before them both.

"Well...what is this about?" He asked as silence hung over them all, irritation clear beneath his words. Amelie's cold gaze flickered to Shane, quirking one eyebrow before returning her eyes to Claire.

"Perhaps it would be best if Claire's friends left the room for a second. After all, this had little to do with _them_." Oliver suggested in a lazily annoyed tone. Michael, Eve and Shane turned their heads to glare at him in unison.

"I'd hear every word. There's no point." Michael said, straight faced.

"And he'd tell me _everything_, of course." Eve, sitting beside him, nudged him with a grin.

"And Claire would just tell _me_, so go ahead – what's this about?" Claire glanced at Shane, noting the stiff way he held his shoulders and chewing her lip. Amelie sighed but made no other comment, instead she clasped her hands in front of her and glanced at Claire, ignoring the others completely for now.

"There is ... a dilemma." She hesitated, and before any of the friend's impatience wore thin enough to shout at her to hurry up and spit it out already, she continued. "You're in danger Claire...the whole town is. Though most of Mr. Collin's friends dispersed during the trouble we've most recently had, some stayed behind – and these outlaws have grouped together. They wish to disable to machine, to get our town back for what happened to Mr. Collins, and they know you're a key element to disabling the machine, Claire. Both you and Myrnin." There was silence for a long time as Claire processed this, and then she nodded.

"They're the one's trying to hack into the machine..." Amelie nodded curtly, and Claire frowned. "But we fixed it – the machine. There's a small loop...but otherwise it's defences are impenetrable." Claire glanced back and forth between Amelie and Oliver, trying to figure out what they wanted. Did they just wish to warn her? Or did they wish to use her? Amelie looked slightly uncomfortable, but it was Oliver who rolled her dark eyes and stepped forward.

"They are surprisingly and infuriatingly difficult to catch, and so what we request from _you_, is that you widen the loop hole that you say there is." Claire stared at them in horror.

"You _want _me to allow them to hack into the machine? They could do any sort of damage! It could become _irreparable_!" She opened and shut her mouth in astonishment...and fear. If the machine was offline for even a short time, a lot of trouble could go down...and if these villains were smart enough, they could damage it permanently.

"You do not need to worry about anything, Claire. We have already discussed things with Myrnin, and we have a plan in place – a plan you do not need explained to you. We came only to tell you the facts and to take care." That was too much for Shane. He stood up angrily, hands clenched into fists.

"That's it! You don't offer her _protection _or help _at all_? You just expect her to do something from you and then that's it, you're out the door with a crappy 'Good luck.'" Amelie turned her cool gaze upon him, raising her eyebrows.

"She already has my protection. But these humans are outside the law, they will not comply to it." Her gaze become shards of ice as she stared right back at Shane. He gritted his teeth, shook his head and walked out. There was a loud crack which caused Eve and Claire to jump – evidently, Shane had taken his frustration out on the wall.

Amelie watched him without expression, before standing up gracefully. "We must leave." She said, and was already in the hallway before Claire could blink. She shared a look with Eve and Michael before getting up to follow. Oliver flashed past them and by the time the others had reached the hallway, both Amelie and Oliver were outside the front door.

"Remember what you need to do Claire." Amelie paused long enough to set her cold gaze upon Claire, who nodded once and watched her and Oliver flit away before shutting the door. She sighed, leaning against it, gaze flickering straight to Shane who was standing right at the back of the hall in a similar position to her – back against the wall, head hung low. She gave Eve and Michael a half-hearted smile before moving around them to Shane.

"Hey, it'll be fine." She said gently, hand upon his arm and face raised to glance at his in worry. Shane turned his head to stare at her, disbelief upon his face.

"_You're _the one in danger...and _you're _the one telling me it'll be okay? Doesn't that feel a bit backward to you?" He gave an unwilling chuckle, one hand moving to touch her cheek gently.

"It will be, Shane." She smiled sadly. "Give me your hand." She said gently, and took the hand he'd punched the wall with, biting her lip at the already-forming bruising across his knuckles.

"I'll protect you _no matter what _Claire, i've promised before ... but i'll promise you again." His expression was intense, his eyes hardening as they traced her face, watching her bring his injured knuckles to her lips and kiss them lightly.

"I know." She smiled again, eyes watching him back for a second. "We should get some ice for your knuckles."

"I'll get it." Claire jumped as Eve spoke up for the first time since Amelie and Oliver had arrived, and she'd forgotten Eve and Michael had been in the hall too. Claire shook her head.

"It's okay, i'll go." She headed to the kitchen before anyone could argue, knowing they'd all want to hastily discuss what they were going to do. Claire knew they would talk about it – how could they not? But she didn't want to hear it.

She heard them move into the living room as she opened the freezer and impatiently searched for some ice, finally finding some tucked right into the corner of the bottom drawer and wrapping a couple of pieces in a towel. She was just heading back to the lounge when somebody knocked on the front door. Claire sighed as she headed out of the kitchen to get it, waiting for the chorus of 'i'm not getting it' from the lounge. But nobody said a word – not until she had her hand on the door handle and had unbolted the locks.

"Claire _don't_!" Shane burst out of the living room just as Claire opened the door wide, turning around with a frown and suddenly yelping in surprise as something stronger grabbed her roughly round the waist and yanked her backward out into the open. Claire twisted around in the grip, but only caught a flash of a man wearing a biker helmet before he forced her to turn back around. She struggled, eyes flashing to Shane who was already sprinting out of the door after her as she was dragged away.

"Let _go _of me you creep." Claire shouted through gritted teeth, still struggling and feeling her foot connect with the man's shin. He grunted and something connected hard with the back of her head, causing her to gasp out in pain.

"CLAIRE!" Shane was yelling, trying to reach her as another guy appeared from nowhere and tried holding him back. Claire blinked, and must have lost a few seconds, for suddenly Eve was there wielding a silver coated stake, and Michael was throwing another helmeted man out of his way. The man holding Claire threw her into the back of a van she hadn't known was there, and she tried to kick him again as he shut the door behind him. Something was off though. Her balance and strength were failing her, vision fading. The stickiness at the back of her head couldn't be blood, could it? Claire blinked again, her struggles weakening as she felt darkness threatening to drag her under. She could hear gruff men's voices but not make out the words. She could hear someone desperately shouting her name from outside.

And then she felt the van shudder, and a great, terrible ripping sound came from behind her. She cringed at the noise, trying to cover her ears. Cold air seeped into the van, confusing Claire. Was the door open? Someone was pulling her gently from the van. Why was the helmeted man not trying to grab her back? Her eyes managed to catch sight of something lying beside the van. A door? Was that the door? She blinked, loosing another couple of seconds so that when her lids opened again, someone was holding her tight to his warm, comforting chest, arms wrapped tight around her and breath in her ear.

"You're safe now, Claire." Shane's voice sounded shaken, but it was a comfort to her, and she finally allowed herself to fall into the abyss.


End file.
